Fail Fish and Funny Fish/Credits
Credits Snake is telling Mouse about how funny "those fish" are and Mouse thinks that she doesn't think the jokes are funny. When Snake asks what mouse thinks is funny, she snaps her fingers and a clown rises up in the tank, and she laughs like a mad man. Opening Credits for "Fail Fish" * Kyle Massey as Milo * Chelsea Staub as Bea * Justin Roiland as Oscar * John DiMaggio as Jocktopus * Rachel Dratch as Esmargot * Jason Earles as Kevin * Alex Hirsch as Clamantha * Kimberley Mooney as Finberley * Justin Roiland as Jelly Jar * Atticus Shaffer as Albert Glass * Dana Snyder as Mr. Baldwin * Kari Wahlgren as Shellsea * Dave Wittenberg as Jellyfish Story by * Tim McKeon Written and Storyboard by * Ian Wasseluk Directed by * William Reiss Opening Credits for "Funny Fish" * Kyle Massey as Milo * Justin Roiland as Oscar * Chelsea Staub as Bea * Maxwell Atoms as Bo Gregory & Razor * John Caparulo as Headphone Joe * John DiMaggio as Jocktopus * Rachel Dratch as Esmargot * Alex Hirsch as Clamantha & Fumble * Roger Craig Smith as Pass * Dana Snyder as Mr. Baldwin * Jerry Stiller as Principal Stickler * Dave Wittenberg as Punt * Kari Wahlgren as Shellsea Story by * Andy Rheingold Written and Storyboard by * Clayton Morrow Directed by * C. H. Greenblatt End Credits Executive Producer & Supervising Director * Maxwell Atoms Co-Executive Producer * Noah Z. Jones Story Editor * Tim McKeon Line Producer * Louis J. Cuck Developed for Television by * Alex Hirsch * William Reiss Art Director * Noah Z. Jones Production Designer * Lynne Naylor Location Designers * Sean Jimenez * Larry Murphy Character Designers * Serapio Calm * Martin Hsu Prop Designers * Holly Almaguer * Tara Nicole Whitaker Color Stylist * Cynthia McIntosh Background Painters * Jason Boesch * Alexander Duckworth * Sy Thomas * Philip Vose Character cleanup * Frank Homiski Continuity Coordinator * Robin Police Creative Consultant * Alex Hirsch Technical directors * Darren Clark * Denise Wogatzke Storyboard revisionists * Neil Graf * Blake Lemons * Scott O'Brien Retake Director * Tom Warburton Additional voices * Vanessa Marshall: Mouse * Kari Wahlgren: Snake Dialogue Director * Kris Zimmerman Salter Music by * Andy Sturmer Main Title Theme - Ring the Bell * Written by and Produced by Jeremy Fisher Animation Production by * Mercury Filmworks Film editor * Illya Owens Animatic editors * Illya Owens Assistant film editor * Carmen Woods Digital Coordinator * Karen Wong Post Production Supervisor * Mark Bollinger Post Production Coordinator * Treasure Rawson Dialogue Engineer * David Guerro Re-recording Mixers * Melissa Ellis * Fil Brown Dialogue Editor * Robbi Smith Digital Audio Transfer: * Rob Pratt Sound Designers: * Jesse Arruda * Glenn Oyabe On-line Editor: * Keith Cook Foley Artist: * John Lampinen Foley Mixer: * Roy Braverman Production Supervisor * Carla Arcuri Production Associate * Ryan Burkhard Production Secretary * Linda J. Delizza Production Coordinator * Pietro "Pappy" Piumetti Script Coordinators * Leona Beckert * Dawn Connors Production Control * Anna Boyadjian Category:Credits